Sakura and the final contract
by greenwolfzero
Summary: An unknown force is Controlling the sakura cards and useing them against Sakura and Syaoran, could it be because of a close friends death? Rated T for saftey.don't get put off by the prolouge. post second movie.RR plz
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Blah Blah Blah wot I don't own**_

_**Hello, this is my first EVER CC Sakura fanfic! I'm vary excited!**_

_**Basically, this is the story of Li and Sakura after they turned "the void" into a Sakura card Star ENJOY!**_

Prologue

"I LOVE YOU!" shouted Sakura as she jumped over the gap into Syaoran's arms.

"I love you too Sakura" whispered Syaoran into Sakura's ear. Together, they stood up and watched as the world reappeared before their eyes. Sakura looked down at the star cards and whispered

"And I love you, Sakura cards"

And with that, Syaoran and Sakura walked down the newly reappeared steps, down to see Tomoyo and Meiling.

There was a flash and Kero and Yue found them selves lying in an abandoned theme park.

"What happened?" said Yue

"I dunno, one minute I was in my small form eating Yukito's…someone's secrete supply of fried octopus, and now, I'm in my true form lying on a merry-go-round." Replied Kero.

"so that's why I was so hungry!" shouted Yue

"Anyway" Kero hasted "so how did we get here?"

"Err…I remember now! We were fighting a Clowcard, and…we…"

"Sakura!" exclaimed Kero, with memorises of the fight coming back to him.

"Kero!" shouted Sakura. Turning into his plush-toy-form, Kero looked behind him to see Sakura running towards him, waving a sakura card high in the air.

_**Short I Know, but this is just the prologue. By the way, here's a name chart for people who usually watch "Cardcaptors" rather than "Card Captor Sakura"**_

**English Name**

**Japanese Name**

Aiden Avalon

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Chelsea

Chiharu Miharu

Julian Star

Yukito Tsukishiro

Layla Mackenzie

Kaho Mizuki

Li Showron

Syaoran Li

Madison Taylor

Tomoyo Daidouji

Meilin Rae

Meiling Li

Natasha Avalon

Nadesiko Kinomoto

Nikki

Naoko Yanagisawa

Rita

Rika Sasaki

Sakura Avalon

Sakura Kinomoto

Sonomi Taylor

Sonomi Daidouji

Star Cards

Sakura Cards

Tori Avalon

Touya Kinomoto

Zachary

Takashi Yamazaki


	2. Shoes, mazes and mindreading

_**I'm a little teapot lalalala! I'm not as think as you sugar drunk I am. Uh-oh an eeeevil crrrrrrrraaaazy card is out to get me…the LAWYER card. I must use the DISCLAIMER card.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue cos' I'll sue you for sueing me for wot I didn't do._**

Chappie…………………………………………………………………………1

6 months later

Syaoran rubbed soap around his hands (A/N yes, he was washing his hands). As he came out of the washroom Meiling seemed to run towards him out of nowhere.

"Hey Syaoran! Got any mail to deliver today?" Syaoran shock his head and tried to walk around Meiling. Of course, she wouldn't let him.

"Even though it _is_ valentines day?" She said, a definite edge to her voice this time.

"I said no" Syaoran mumbled and pushed past Meiling. She gave a sigh of defeat and let him past.

_I don't believe it _thought Meiling_ All the work we did to get them together, and now they act like they never confessed! Me and Tomoyo have been keeping track of there phone calls and letters, and the only time either of them have actually mentioned the word "love" to each other was the time when Sakura had said "as you Know, Kero loves cake"_

Syaoran had not been able to get to sleep the night before, and he'd been training since 4am, so he was very tired. He started to pace around the house, last time he saw it he was sure it didn't looked like a…labyrinth

"What the hell!" Sreamed Syaoran.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Syaoran had just been doing training so he had his sword with him, he drew it and ran in the direction of the scream.

"Syaoran! What's going on!" shouted meiling, running after him.

This looked familiar to Syaoran. He tried to jump over one of the walls but it just got higher. Just to confirm slashed one of the walls with his sword but it immediately rebuilt it self.

"This is the maze card!"

Suddenly all the walls of the maze started to wobble and shake. "Meiling!" he cried and turned around just in time to see a wall forming between him and Meiling .

"Syaoran, what's goin…" Syaoran didn't hear the rest of her sentence as the maze had completely re-formed it self.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Syaoran carried on running in the direction of the scream.

When he was close enough he could tell it was the voice of one of his sisters.

"WHER ARE YOU!" Shouted Syaoran when he was close enough to be sure she'd hear him.

"Over here!" he ran up a stair case and found him self at a dead end, along with one of his sisters lying on the ground, clutching her leg.

"What happened?"

"It hit me!"

"What did?"

"A flash of light"

"What!"

"Well me and your other older siblings were talking about shoes, and I was saying about how Hikaris shoes would look a lot better on me, when all of a sudden a mysteries green box appeared out of nowhere around me and when I turned around the was a green corridor, so I followed it, there was another corridor after that and I followed it, I did likewise with a set of stairs that appeared after that and before I Knew what was happening, I was lost in this maze, so I screamed. And then a fairy like thing appeared and shot a beam of light at my leg, so I screamed again,

And…well…then you arrived" she explained.

"Show me" ordered Syaoran

"What…oh yeah, that trick of yours"

Syaoran had started to learn the art of mind reading, and he could see events that happened to them though first person. As he was only a beginner, the victim had to be relaxed and caught off guard.

Syaoran's sister closed her eyes and let her head flop forward. (A/N so Syaoran could do it) Syaoran closed his eyes and focused on getting into his sisters mind. _Concentrate _thought Syaoran_ almost…there and…I'm in!_

It was a remarkable experience, going though someone's mind, weaving in and out as if it were a maze (Although Syaoran had had enough of them already!) going though corridors and pathways surrounded by doors, some open, some not. Eventually Syaoran's mind found the place he was looking for, and got a first person movie about what happened…

_Flash Back_

_She was lost, she didn't know what to do, she screamed, and she could faintly hear footsteps and voices in the background, but she couldn't work out what they were saying. Suddenly a glowing bolt of energy appeared, and started to dash around the dead end lane she was in, then, a bolt of blue-tinted light came down from whatever it was and hit her on the leg, causing a pain familiar to Syaoran to surge though it._

_End Flash Back_

"THAT'S THE SHOT CARD!" stated Syaoran.

"The what?"

"The Shot card, a Clow card (Now a Sakura card) that shoots you with bolts of energy. Two hits to the chest from that and your dead!"

"So I was lucky!"

"Sure were"

"So how do you explain the maze?"

"It's the maze card, you should be able to guess what that does"

"Sort of. Now, how do we get out of this place?" Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Er… well let's wander around and hope we find an exit" Syaoran suggested, he Knew it was pathetic, but it was all he could think of.

"Well, I can't think of anything better" so they did exactly that, and started wandering around aimlessly.

Suddenly the walls started to tremble and shake again. Syaoran turned around just in time to see his sister Cry.

" HELP!"

Fear started to build up inside him _.I'm all alone in a giant maze with no way out. _this thought didn't make him feel a lot better. Then a question whacked him in the face (A/N Metaphorically, of course) A question so obvious he was astounded he hadn't thought of it before. _Why were the Sakura cards attacking him?_ He turned around, and what he saw astounded him even more.

"_Sakura…"_

000000000000

**_There, I told you this chappie would be longer than the prolouge, didn't I. please R+R but no flaming, it'll make me cry. I don't mind "constructive criticism" but no flames._**

_**Hikari's just a friend I made up**_

_**Biieee!**_

_**PS I don't know the names of Syaoran's sisters **_

**_This chappie is 1077 words long _**


	3. a maze ing

_**Hello dear readers, I'm not so sugar drunk this time, and by the way, the reason why this was up on heartfout's account was because I'm a friend of his and my email was broken, so he let me use his account, but I've fixed the email and signed up now, so it's up on this account. **_

_**Oh yeah, in the prologue it put the name translation chart up wrong, I would have told you last chappie, but I posted them both up at the same time , so I didn't notice.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…or do I? Find out next time in DISCLAIMER (Doctor who theme tune)**_

_**This Chappie is about Sakura's side of the the story same time as last chappie**_

Chappie………………………………………………………………………….2

"Hey Tomoyo, did you hear, for lunch today they're serving this weird American food, "Hamburger and chips" it's called, apparently they want us to start trying foods from different cultures" Sakura asked

"KAWAI! I will get to film Sakura Kimonto eating hamburgers and chips, yay!" Cheered Tomoyo

" #sweat drops# …yeah… great" Replied Sakura, the sarcasm in her voice going unknown to Tomoyo .

#after lunch#

Sakura looked out of the window yawning in math class, her head fell on the table and she was out like a light, dreaming…

"_Syaoran?" _

"_Miss Kimonto?"_

"_Syaoran"_

"MISS KIMONTO, STOP DREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Sakuras head shot up like a bullet.

"HOOOEE, I mean, sorry."

#after school (cheer leading) #

Sakura throw the baton up in the air. _Concentrate _she thought _eye on the baton, eye on the baton, concentrate Sakura, Concentra- ooo, isn't that a pretty bird._

"OUCH!"

All eyes were one Sakura

"#sweat drops# er…that's it for today. Remember to pratice your catching skills, epically you Sakura" the coach told them

"Ok" everyone chanted, Sakura went inside the school buildings to get her roller blades and skate home with Tomoyo (A/N she learnt how to use them).

She skated out of school (A/N you're not supposed to do this but even our little Sakura brakes that rule).

How she loved skating down this path home, between all the sakura trees, she caught a petal in her hand and squealed.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" Sakura turned round and saw Tomoyo Skating up to her.

"Hi Tomoyo"

"Sakura, why have you been acting so distracted today?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well you fell asleep in math class, hit your head in cheerleading, and as for the special American lunch, the teachers told us about it in assembly yesterday, you were a bit slow on the uptake" Tomoyo explained.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just; it felt like something was happening with the Sakura cards, they were giving off a sort of an aura as if they were being used." She answered

"for how long?"

"all day"

"well I gotta go" Tomoyo said, stoping out side her house "Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Tomoyo!"

000000000000000

"Dad I'm home!" Sakura shouted, there was no answer "Dad…"

Then she saw a note pined on the wall, it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I will be home late tonight as I have to prepare for a lecture I'm doing tomorrow, there's pasta in the cupboard_

_Love,_

_Dad_

Sakura smiled, kero would be happy.

"Kero!" she called up the stairs

"What!"

"My dad's gonna be home late, so it's safe for you to come out, as long as you go back to my room as soon as he arrives" Sakura told him.

"YAAYYY! I'm hungry!" Sakura chuckled at Kero as he came down the stairs (A/N he flew, of course).

While Sakura was making the pasta she heard a rumble come from somewhere in the corridor, she smiled.

"Wow Kero, I know you said you were hungry, but I didn't expect that racket!"

"Hungry? Not any more cos' I just helped myself to a killer sandwich!"

Sakura froze… #_Rumble#_

"HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What is it, Sakura!" #_Rumble#_

"It's coming from the basement!" whispered Sakura. Suddenly a flash of green light came from the basement.

"What was that!" she squealed

"Let's go down there!" suggested Kero.

"HOOOEEE. NO WAY"

"Come on, what happened, when you were younger you went down there all by your self to check out what the noise was, and then you didn't even have magical powers" Sakura's eyes lit up when Kero said "Magical powers"

"That's it! I'll take the Sakura cards!" Sakura ran up stairs and in to her room. On top of her deck, was "THE HOPE" Sakura blushed.

"…Syaoran…" she carried on standing there, daydreaming for she didn't Know how long, in till Kero's voice squeezed throw her ear.

"What's taking you so long!"

"Er…s-sorry nothings wrong. I'm coming!" She replied, grabbing her Sakura cards and dashing down the stairs. When she got to the Basement door she turned to Kero and muttered nervously.

"Kero, I-I'm not t-to sure about this Kero"

"Hey, you're not just Sakura. Your card captor Sakura, Cardmistress, creator of the Sakura cards, lover of that ki-I mean, Li." Sakura smiled at Kero's use of Syaoran's last name.

"Okay, here it goes." She whispered. She kicked the door open and found…nothing.

"Oh well, nothing there, guess it was just the wind" She laughed sheepishly and wiped the sweat of her forehead _#rumble#. _Kero shoke his head

"Come on" he ordered, flying down into the basement, with a reluctant Sakura shuffling nervously down behind him.

Sakura and Kero walked in and out of the book shelves, her foot steps echoing in the eerie basement.

"Hey, Kero. I could have sworn there weren't this many book shelves"

"How should I know?" they carried on walking in till Sakura bump into something.

"Hoeee" she exclaimed

"Oh for Clow's sake! Use the glow card so you can see where you're going!"

"Good idea" Sakura agreed, taking out the cards from her pocket. But one was already glowing, she toke this one out. "THE MAZE". Kero looked around.

"I think I worked this out now, these aren't book selves, they're walls, and we aren't in your basement, no we left there a long time ago, we're in a maze."

"HOOEEE!" Sakura exclaimed as the walls of the maze started to tremble and shake.

"Command the maze card to stop!" Kero ordered, seconds before a green wall formed between him and Sakura. She lifted up "THE MAZE" and said sheepishly.

"Er… "MAZE" I command you to stop this, and…er put us back in the basement" nothing happened. _Something must be overriding my command, but who or what has the power to do that? _Sakura thought. _How am I going to get back home, how will Kero get back home. Wah! It's making my brain hurt!_

Sakura started to walk back in the direction she came, even though she knew now the maze had reformed, it could lead anywhere. It was a dead end, so she had no choice but to go back a bit and turn left. She froze.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran?"

0000000000000000000000000000

**_DUN-DUN-DUUUN, this was a nice long chappie, I hope you liked it. YAY! I gotta review, thank you dbzgtfan2004 (that was when this was on heartfouts account) it may only be one review but you've made me feel wanted and I will continue this fic for you and anyone else who reviews_**

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**This chappie was 1216 words long**_


	4. BURNING!

'_**Ello, I haven't got much to say really, oh yeah apart from the next episode of DISCLAIMER**_

_**Disclaimer(doctor who theme tune) no, I do not own CCS (Or the doctor who theme tune)**_

_**On with the show!**_

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chappie………………………………………………………………………………3

"Sakura"

"Syaoran"

They reached out to hold hands but suddenly the maze started to spit, and they were flung away from each other, they started falling backwards along with their sides of the retracting maze, tumbling through a tunnel of greenness, they could feel space it self bending back on it's self. Syaoran want to vomit and Sakura had a killer headache, they thought it was never going to end, but then…#_THUD#_ Sakura landed face down on the cellar floor beside Kero. Syaoran did like wise on his living room carpet, next to Meiling and his sister.

Sakura lifted her face up.

"Kero, that should be officially seen as torture" Kero looked up.

"Quit complaining, at least you got out. When the maze card lets you out, it has to unbend the fabric of space, a Quick and effective way, but it causes horrible side effects. Oh well, you'll get used to it, I've done it at least ten times, each time the pain getting better, this time I barley felt anything" Kero told her. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened.

"Syaoran…" she muttered dreamily

"That kid, what about him"

"Syaoran was there, I just saw him when the maze started to go back, I know it's impossible; as he's all the way in Hong Kong, but I saw him"

"That's not impossible Sakura, "THE MAZE" is a very strong card, it can bend the fabric of space. In case you've forgotten, none of the cards you use to captor it worked, eventually your teacher had to come and interfere"

Sakura's eyes started to cloud with tears, oh the good old card capturing days, with Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo filming in the background. Eroils tasks and the spell they had to overcome by Yue and Kero going in to her staff.

Syaoran sat there, unconscious for quiet some time, on the light green carpet. In fact, he only woke up when Meiling kicked him in the stomach.

"OUCH! What was that for!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, even when I shouted my loudest at you. And, as you know, that's pretty loud."

Syaoran looked around, he felt a presence from behind him.

"Syaoran! Why are you lying on the floor like that, get up and show a little respect!"

Syaoran turned around and saw a woman wearing a white dress, with her hair going through a gold hair band before splitting into different strands of black hair in till her waist, which had a blue belt around it. His mother (A/N For full reference of what she looked like, see "Card captor Sakura the movie 1")

Syaoran shot up like a bullet and sat up with his back up straight and said.

"Yes mother, sorry mother, I won't do it again mother" she looked down at him and ordered.

"Stop mumbling useless apologies and tell me what happened, from the beginning!"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura, I'm home!" It was her dad. Sakura froze and looked down at Kero, the Sakura cards and her staff.

"HOOEEEE!" She exclaimed dashing up the steps of the basement, holding the magical items in such a way that her dad did not notice them.

"Hi Sakura, did you get my note?" Fujitaka asked

"I gotta go to my room!" She shouted hastily, running up the stairs and into her room.

_Hmm, that's weird. _He thought _and, hang on, do I smell…BURNING!_

"Sakura! The pasta's on fire!" he shouted, while rushing into the kitchen and turning the oven down. This caused another.

"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sakura screamed and ran down to help Fujitaka pour the smoking pasta away.

"I'm so sorry dad! I won't do it again, I promise!" she rambled. Fujitaka just chuckled and said.

"It's all right Sakura, but what I want to Know is why you were down In the basement?" Sakura thought for awhile. _Could this be my chance to tell him about the card capturing I had been doing for the last few years? should I? or would getting him evolved in all that just make him unhappy._

"Well I was making pasta, when I heard a noise from the basement." _Well this is the truth so far, should I carry on telling the truth, or should I make things up from here. _"And so I went down to check it, and…" _What next, what next, what next._ " And…it was just some books that had fallen down" _Bad me, I lost my chance! _"and so put all the books back up and then you arrived, so that's why the pasta is burnt" Fujitaka smiled and said.

"Thank you, I appreciate you helping me."

000000000000000000000000000

"…so that's why I was lying on the ground when you came in." Syaoran said as he finally finished explaining. Yelen narrowed he eyes.

"I think you better call Sakura about this" she told him. Syaoran's eyes widened. _Call Sakura? She never told me not to, but she's never been so encouraging for me to do it. _

"Yes mother" he said, as he walked out of the room and towards the phone. He dialed Sakuras number.

"_Mushi-mushi(A/N That's Japanese for "hello" over the phone) , Sakura Kinomoto speaking."_

" Hi, it's Syaoran."

"_Syaoran?"_

"Yep, I wanted to know, was it you who commanded the Sakura cards to attack us."

"_You were there as well?"_

"Yes, don't you remember? I was there with you, before the maze broke apart."

"_Oh, yes, of course you were."_

"Answer my Question, was it you who made the Sakura cards attack us?"

"_No, it was not I even tried to tell it to stop, but something was other riding my command."_

"Hm…"

"_Don't you believe me?"_

"Yes, I do" he muttered. But, secretly, he didn't

0000000000000000000000000000000

**_Quite short, but oh well, did you like it? I'd like to thank camicalzone for reviewing, it's made me feel like I can be funny sometimes. yay! 31 hits!_**

**_By the way, this is my chappie system. 1000 words short standard chappie. 1100 words standard chappie. 1200 extra standard chappie._**

_**Greenwolfzero, **_

**_This chappie is 1052 words long. _**


	5. a sort of, inbetween chapter

_**Greenwolfzero: I'm back!**_

_**Spinelsun: What a pity, anyway I'm going to spoil this chappie for the readers.**_

_**Greenwolfzero: No don't!**_

_**Spinel:In this chappie…**_

_**Greenwolfzero: Please, no**_

_**Spinel: A Psychotic goat comes in and kills us all**_

_**Greenwolfzero: … That's not what happens, Spinel have you been having sugar again?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but if anybody can tell me where to by it for less than £100 contact me.**_

Chappie………………………………………………………………………………4

"Oh key that hinds the dark, show your true form before me" Sakura chanted. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" the key that she was holding suddenly got longer and became a staff. ""MIRROR"! Create a copy of me!" she ordered, throwing "THE MIRROR" up in the air and taping it with her staff. A glowing blob appeared in the air and slowly it shaped in to the figure of Sakura, then it became an exact copy of her.

"Yes Sakura?" it said.

"Mirror, explain to me why the "THE MAZE" created a maze around me and Syaoran last night"

"Maze said that there was some sort of force controlling him (A/N I don't Know what gender "THE MAZE" is), and that he couldn't stop himself. And that's the truth, Libra said so. And also, we'd like to tell you something. We think that there is another set of hard trails ahead, and we would like to say, we'll always be there for you, we have been for the biggest four battles of your life so far, and we're not going to stop at the fifth one" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you"

000000000000000000

"Oh Syaoran, I have a birthday present for you!" called into Syaoran's room.

"Meiling, it's not my birthday for another seven weeks!" Syaoran explained

"oh my god you're so stubborn" mumbled Meiling

"What!"

"Nothing! Anyway it's an early birthday present!" she smiled and held out two tickets of some sort.

"What are they?" asked Syaoran.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

"They're aeroplane tickets to Tomoeda!" Just at that moment, Syaoran fainted manga style.

Half an hour earlier…

Yelen gave the tickets to Meiling and whispered.

"Meiling, I want you to find an excuse to give these to Syaoran" Meiling examined the tickets.

"Why? Do you want Syaoran and me to go to Japan again?" she asked

"Yes, I fear that an evil is loose in the city of Tomoeda. And if Syaoran can not be the Cardmaster then the next best thing is for him to help the Cardmistress. And you're his companion; he needs you, that's why I want you to go as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Li, I will find away of convinceing Syaoran to go to Tomoeda with me." Meiling told Yelen.

"Thank you."

00000000000000000000000

A girl with short auburn hair and glistening emerald eyes heard a Knock on the door she ran to answer it. Behind the door was another girl with long, purple hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura, may I come in?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Why of course" said Sakura, mimicking her politeness. "You go up to my room, and I'll get some cake and make some tea."

"Okay Sakura" Tomoyo said, walking up the stairs and into Sakura's room. Sakura's room looked different from when Tomoyo last saw it, the walls were now completely white, the bed was still pink and there were wooden floor boards (A/N I can't remember if her floor was like that) with a rug which had white, light pink and dark pink stripes on it. Over on the windowsill there was a beautiful scarlet flower in a light pink small pot (Probably so that if clumsy Sakura broke it there wasn't so much mess to clean up) and there was a scent of lavender in the air. Tomoyo sat down on the pink bed.

"Did I hear the word "cake"?" asked a voice behind Tomoyo. She turned around.

"Hi Kero!"

"Don't "Hi Kero!" me…WHERE'S THE CAKE!"

"Err…well…" Tomoyo Stammered.

"WELL? WHERE IS IT!" Luckily, Sakura walk right in at that moment with the cake and tea, saving Tomoyo from almost certain death.

"IT'S HERE!" Sakura yelled. Kero looked at the tray Sakura was holding and his expression changed from one extreme to another.

"BOY THAT LOOKS GOOD" he exclaimed, grabbing a slice of cake and stuffing his face.

000000000000000000000

Syaoran started loading socks from his chest of draws, he was ecstatic; he would finally get to see Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo and…Sakura.

After he had finished packing, he looked around his and thought _this is probably the last time I will see this room in a long time_. His room was quite simple, it had green walls and his bed covers were dark green, he had an oak brown chest of draws opposite a book shelf of the same material, then there was a pair of white curtains, behind which was a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony.

"Syaoran!" Meiling called "Our taxi's here to take us to the airport"

"I'm coming; I just need to make one last phone call."

0000000000000000000000

After Kero had finished his cake he looked up and stated simply.

"There's evil about." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled and chorused

"What do you mean?" Kero narrowed his eyes and explained.

"What ever it was that controlled "THE MAZE" card was evil, I can sense it"

A bewildered looking Tomoyo asked.

"What happened?" Sakura and Kero looked at her and Kero said.

"You explain, Sakura"

0000000000000000000000

Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed a number.

0000000000000000000000

"And so I got out, but the pasta was on fire! Hahaha!" both girls were in hysterics by now and were interrupted by the phone ringing, they both got up to get it but Sakura said that she would go, so Tomoyo stayed put.

"Mushi-mushi, Sakura Kimonto speaking."

"_It's me, Syaoran."_

"Oh hi Syaoran!"

"_Yeah, anyway I'm…Sakura I'm…coming back to Tomoeda"_

000000000000000000000000000000

_**hello moto. Did you like it review plz.**_

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**PS the English dub is NOT terrible, it has the same relationships, and the card s are captured in the right episode. But than the was the chaotic disaster that was the American Dub, that's the crap one.**_

_**This Chapie is 1039 words long**_


	6. Marvelous massive mood swings

**_Hi, it's me again. Please, please! PLEASE! Review, the hit count is 78 but the review count is only 2. Oh yeah, this chappie is dedicated to all those who have reviewed me and those who are planning to review me at the end of this chappie._**

Chappie………………………………………………………………………………5

Sakura was quiet. Then slowly her smile widened, and her emerald eyes started to sparkle like diamonds.

"Thank you Syaoran!"

"_I'm….not doing it for you"_ he said icily,and he hung up. Her face started to fade, then suddenly Sakura's sparkling eyes now had tears running down them, and her face was an exact opposite of what it had been a few seconds ago.

"Sakura, would you care to tell me what is wrong" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo with a concerned look on her face, beside a Kero with a slightly more angry…no, furious look than Tomoyo.

"WHAT'D THE MORONIC BAKA DO THIS TIME!" he screamed, with so many veins popping that it was surprising that he hadn't exploded.

"He…he's c-coming back to Tomoeda" she whispered, only realizing that she was crying when a tear made it's way into her open mouth.

"Oh, but that's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed "We'll finally get to see him again! I'll tell Rika and the others the good news, or do you think I should keep it a secrete! I wonder how tall he is now, last time he was a lot taller than he was the time before! I know! I come with you to met him at the airport, and then we can go back to my house for tea!"

"Er…Tomoyo." Sakura interrupted.

"#_gasp_#! I hope he likes strawberry icing in his cake, because I haven't got any other flavor." This time it was Kero's turn to try and stop the mad ramblings of Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, shut up. You're making me hungry and Sakura wants to say something. Go ahead Sakura." Sakura nodded, gulped down a few tears and whispered.

"But…but he said h-he wasn't…doing it for m-me, #sob#" Kero looked at Sakura skeptically.

"Is that all?" he asked. Sakura looked a little taken aback by this.

"B-but he said it in a…a weally weally weally mean way." She stammered. She knew the "Weally weally weally" bit seemed a bit pathtic, but now she thought about it, it seemed silly too get all upset about Syaoran saying one mean line, so she thought she would exaggerate to make Tomoyo and Kero think that she wasn't such a cry baby, and she said the "R"'s wrong because she was weeping so much.

Tomoyo put a comforting arm around her.

"It's alright, Sakura I'm sure he didn't mean it" she soothed. Sakura looked up at her second cousin, they had grown such friends over the years. Some people think they twins! They had been though every hardship with each over, and had grown a special bond (A/N they are not in love, but they have a strong friendship. this is not an SxE).

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at her expectantly. "Can you stay for a sleepover?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Ohohohohohohoho!"

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked bewilderedly.

"Oh, it's just the way you turn from weeping into my shoulder to asking if I can stay for a sleepover in a matter of seconds!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sweat droped. "It was so KAWIA! **And** I got it all on tape!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" chorused Kero and Sakura. Tomoyo giggled and took out a video camera from under Sakura's pillow.

"#_Drowning in sweat drops#_ Tomoyo, when did you hide that there!" Sakura asked, pointing a shaky finger at the video camera. Tomoyo smiled a devilish grin.

"While you were out making the tea and before Kero-chan appeared. I'd never miss a chance to film Sakura-chan while she wasn't looking! Ohohohohohohoho!"

00000000000000000000000000000

_Briiiiinnng Briiiinnng_

Sonomi Daidouji picked up the phone.

"Mushi-mushi. Daidouji residence" normally, one of her many servants would pick the phone up, but it was a weekend and she didn't have much work to do, so she amused her self to see who could get to the phone faster, her or her servants.

"_HI mother!"_

"Hello Tomoyo"

"_Mother, is it alright if I stay overnight at Sakura's house"_

"Of course it is sweet-heart, I'll get someone to drive over there with you're stuff."

"_OK, thanks mother!" _She hung up, as did Somomi. _Oh how my little girl has changed! _She thought _I remember, when she was seven, she was positive that she would never-EVER go on a sleepover._ She chuckled, remembering the younger days.

00000000000000000000000000

"Yes! I can stay!" exclaimed Tomoyo, bouncing up and down Sakura's room ecstatically. "My mum's going to send someone over with my stuff, don't worry, she knows the essentials; sleeping bag, PJs, DVDs, a portable wide screen plasma TV, LOADS of sweets, popcorn ext. I know! You Know what this calls for!" Sakura shook her head " This calls for inviting…EVERYBODY!" Tomoyo squealed happily, running towards Sakura's mobile.

"Hey, this is Sakura's house you know." Kero interrupted. Sakura smiled and said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, Kero, I don't mind a control freak taking over my life, and inviting people round to my house without my permission, and…"

"Okay, okay, I get the your point, so do you want to invite everybody to your house sleepover?" Tomoyo replied. Sakura stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. That depends…Who's "everybody"?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I thought, how about; Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi?" Sakura smiled.

"Errrr….YES!" she shouted.

"It is nice to see that you've cheered up, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo mentioned

"Yes, it's is." Agreed Kero.

"So am I! Anyway I'll start inviting those people" Cheered Sakura. But secretly she hadn't cheered up, on the inside she was still crying.

000000000000000000000000000000

After Sakura had done the inviting

"EVERYONE CAN COME!" Sakura squealed as she ran into her room. Tomoyo ran up to greet her.

"Everyone?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup, everyone. Kero, you will have to hide, get in my chest of drawers"

"Yes miss" grumbled Kero. There were sounds of cars pulling up outside Sakura's house, shortly followed by the ringing of the door bell.

"Oh, that would be the cars with my stuff!" stated Tomoyo. "I'll go and get them!" Sakura eyes widened at the plural use of "car". _Honestly, how much stuff do you need for one night? _Sakura thought amusingly, sitting down on her bed. Then it happened, the tears started to flow down her cheeks, she was still crying on the inside.

0000000000000000000000000

_**How sad… **_

_**YAY! I finally finished this chapter! It's not that it's too long, it's just at the beginning of this chappie, I had what I call a "writers bug" it's a bit like a short term writers block, but you have a plot, but you have absolutely no idea how to put it in words. Also, my PC wouldn't let me go on fanfiction. Please review! Getting late, gotta go!**_

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**This chappie is 1154 words long **_


	7. flying pigs

_**Hello, by the way, I'm SO sorry about forgetting to do a disclaimer in the last chappie, but then again, I've seen people who don't put a disclaimer in at all. By the way, Syaoran's being mean to Sakura for a reason you'll find out in this chappie.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, which is the great honour of CLAMP_**

Chappie………………………………………………………………………….6

Syaoran knew that he was harsh on Sakura; she could get very sensitive sometimes. A servant opened the door of the car, as so to let Syaoran enter. He got in and reluctantly plonked himself down on the comfy leather seat of the limo. It was almost funny the way Meiling expected him to believe that this was an early birthday present; it was obvious that his mother want him to go. _What I don't get is why she hurt my sister, she said she didn't command the card to do it, but I can't think of how else they could've been controlled_ Syaoran thought as the vehicle he was in set off for the airport.

"Hey, Syaoran, 'you excited?" asked a voice from beside him

"I guess you could say that, Meiling" Syaoran replied. _Yeah, excited as in scared, mother obliviously wants me to go because there's something bad happening there. _Syaoranlooked out of the window for a last glimpse of Hong Kong before he had to get to the airport. He could sense something was wrong

000000000000000000000000000

"This way." Tomoyo gestured to the people delivering her stuff into Sakura's room. Realising that they were here, Sakura ran out of the door with her face turned in such a way so Tomoyo wouldn't see she was crying, shouting.

"Hoe! I need the loo!" Sakura watched from inside the bathroom as people in black suits carried a plasma wide screen TV, lot's of chocolate and other confectionery, the comfiest looking sleeping bag Sakura had ever seen, Dark purple PJs, a massive dark blue teddy bear, and several other box's.

"Hoe! How's all that going to fit in my room?" She exclaimed, running out of the bathroom (After she had finished crying, and washed her face enough so that she was sure no one would notice the tear marks) but as she walked into her room she saw that Tomoyo's servants had put all her stuff away under Sakura's bed, empty cupboards, and other places that Sakura never thought it were possible to put things in. The only thing left lying on the floor was the sleeping bag. Obviously Tomoyo's servant's were used to her taking to much stuff on sleepovers, and they had gained the art of putting things away so that it fits in the room, and boy did they do a good job (A/N I hope that didn't sound to corny!)

"But…how…when?" Sakura stammered. Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"Is anything wrong, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, it's just, I didn't Know my room was big enough to fit all your things in, Tomoyo" Sakura replied. Tomoyo paused for a moment and then let out a huge laugh, her purple hair tossing this way and that.

"Ohohohohohohoho! I have my servants specially trained so that they can put lots of things away in a small room. It's very handy for sleepovers. Oh, by the way, you can leave now" she told her servants

Sakura looked around the nooks and cranny's that the servants had put the boxes in.

"The day I can clear up like this is the day pigs fly" Sakura Stated as a pig with wings soared past her window.

"…err, Sakura? Did you just see what I saw?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"What did you just see?" Sakura asked back.

"I just saw a pig with wings flying past your bedroom window" whispered Tomoyo.

"Yup, I saw that." There was a pause. Then Kero came bursting out of Sakura's drawer, shouting.

"YOU SAW A FLYING WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"A FLYING PIG! Why, is something wrong about that?" Sakura asked.

"PIGS DON'T USUALLY FLY! Now get your Sakura cards and your staff!" He answered. A look of realisation spread across Sakura's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my head's a bit slow today. Err…oh yeah! O key which hinds the dark, show your true form before me! I Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Sakura screamed, as something under her shirt started to get bigger and bigger, in till a staff was sticking out of her head hole. "Whoops" she said pull out the staff from her shirt. "Next time I'll remember to take the key out"

"Yeah, anyway, summon fly so you can chase the pig!" ordered Kero.

"Right, "FLY", grant me wings" she commanded…nothing happened.

"FLY"! Grant me wings!" she repeated, a little impatiently this time. "Kero, why isn't it working!"

"I'm not sure but, I think, THAT PIG IS USING THE "FLY"!" Kero answered.

"hoe! What am I going to use instead!" Sakura panicked. Kero thought for a moment, then said.

"I'll transform into my true form! And you two can get on my back!"

"Right" Sakura agreed as Kero's wings got bigger and folded over him, there was a flash off light and his wings unfolded to reveal a beautiful, lion like creature.

"Open the window and get on my back, then duck down so I can get out" Kero-beros spoke in a gruff voice.

"OK" Replied Sakura "As soon as I do this." She pulled out a card from her satchel (Made to fit the Sakura cards by Tomoyo) and said "MIRROR", create a copy of me so father and Touya won't Know I'm gone!" with a voice that suggested she expected the "MIRROR" to fail her, as did the "FLY", but no, the card worked just as it should, creating a mirror image of Sakura.

"Good luck, Sakura" it said, as the real Sakura climbed onto Kero's back.

"Thank you" she said, as Kero put his front paws on the edge of the skylight and pushed his body into the fresh late evening air. Sakura smiled at the air brushing back her auburn hair so that it flowed gracefully behind her. The refreshing breeze of the night never failed to satisfy Sakura, and then she noticed she was being watched by Tomoyo, she chuckled and said.

"Tomoyo! Do you really find filming me when I'm not doing anything exciting?" she asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yes, Sakura you are doing something exciting, you're being Sakura! And that's all I ask for" She explained.

"Stay on track here! Look for the pig!"

"Sorry, hey wait! I think I can see it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Where!" Kero asked.

"Over there, going upwards, see?" Sakura answered.

"Oh, I see it. Oh darn! It's gone to high up for me, I can't reach heights as well as "FLY" can."

"Oh dear, well I guess we'll have to get back now" Sakura stated, looking to the ground And seeing Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi at the door of Sakura's house "Hey! We need to get back home fast to greet the others for the sleepover!" Tomoyo gasped.

"I almost forgot!" Kero flew into Sakura's room and quickly transformed into his smaller form. Sakura and Tomoyo ran down the stairs and Sakura opened the front door to see her friends waiting there.

"Hi guy's" she panted.

"Oh hi Sakura" said Naoko "what's that star-staff-thingy your holding?" Sakura looked down to see she was still holding her staff.

"HOOOEEEE!

000000000000000000000

_**Did you know, I get to School by flying pig? Anyway, I've got a competition question, the winner will get a chappie dedicated to them, all you have to do is answer this question at the end of your reviews "your in a race, you overtake the person in second place, what place are you in now?" R+R plz.**_

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**This chappie is 1307 words long **_


	8. random sleepovers!

_**Greenwolfzero: I'm updating again**_

_**Tomoyo: Hello, would you like to join the Sakura-chan fan club, if you do you'll get access to the all new 24/7 Sakura-chan channel!**_

_**Greenwolfzero: get back in the fic! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, if I did; there would be a fourth series after the second movie_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to fallen angel of mercy for getting my question right, most people say first, is it that you're a genius and knew it instantly, is it that you knew it was a trick question and so you thought about it, or is it just that you've heard that one before _**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chappie…………………………………………………………………………7

The gust of the aeroplane Syaoran was about to board nearly knocked him over. He looked around him. _Have done the right thing?_ Syaoran thought, as he walked up the stairs to board the plane. _Right, confrontation time._

"Meiling, I'm not stupid, tell me, honestly, why did mother send us to Japan again, is it that there is something wrong there?" Syaoran asked, turning around to see Meiling give her answer.

"Err…what do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about" Meiling asked hastily, with a giant sweat drop running down her head.

"Meiling," Syaoran started. "You're a crap liar, answer my question. Why did mother send us to Japan again?" Meiling looked guilty.

"Okay, she said it would be a nice idea for us to go to Japan again" Meiling lied. Syaoran looked at her, she was lying, he could tell, but he wasn't going to carry on pestering her.

"Move along please." The woman standing at the entrance to the plane said impatiently. They looked up.

"Oh, sorry" Meiling apologised, boarding the plane.

000000000000000000000000000

**Sakura's P.V.O **

How embarrassing! So the Cardmistress had just been out chasing a flying pig, when my friends arrived at the door, and I still had a magic staff clenched in my hands, I had to pretend it was just some decorations I was putting up when they arrived.

"#sweat drops# err…this?" I asked holding up my staff "Oh, it's nothing, just some silly decorations I was putting up when you arrived." Naoko was about to asked more questions when Tomoyo came to my rescue.

"Ohohohohohohoho! Ohia (hello) Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun, Sakura-chan was just about to welcome you to her lovely sleepover, weren't you Sakura-chan"

0000000000000

**normal P.V.O**

Sakura looked bewildered, then coming to her senses she stammered.

"Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I" Sakura sweat dropped. "Come in, put your stuff up in my room, and I'll make some tea and cake. Tomoyo will show you up there if you don't know the way" invited Sakura. _Hmm…I wonder if Sakura has become obsessed with telling guests to go to her room _thought Tomoyo _this time I just hope Kero doesn't show again_. Luckily, he didn't hear, as he was snuggled inside a sock in Sakura's drawer, pretending to be a stuffed animal. Sakura came into her room with a tray and saw her friends and they're sleeping bags looking happily up at her. She smiled. "Hi everybody, feel free to take cake and tea. Any ideas for what we should play first?" an evil grin spread across Tomoyo's face.

"How about truth or dare!" she exclaimed. Everybody looked at her, and then a murmur of approval ran through the other five friends. Sakura nodded and said.

"Okay…I'll go first" Sakura's index finger scanned through the group, stopping on Chiharu. "Chiharu, truth or dare?" Chiharu looked at Sakura.

"Err…truth, I mean dare, no, truth, no, definitely dare" she stammered. Sakura thought hard.

"Okay…I dare you to…jump up and down non-stop for ten minutes!" (A/N well Sakura wouldn't go around telling anybody to do something like eating a sock, let alone one of her friends) Chiharu smiled in relief because Sakura hadn't given her a difficult dare. But it was harder than she thought, by the end she was sweating and while she was doing it she had to watch as her friends ate all the mouth-watering, freshly made, extra cream, homemade cake. When she had finished she was soaking with sweat and puffing like a steam train.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled, as Chiharu dived into where the group of friends were sitting and scraping of the crumbs of left over cake.

"need…energy…must have…calories" she gasped. Now Sakura was scared, it was Chiharu's turn now, she was obviously going to pick her. And sure enough, once Chiharu had recovered, she asked Sakura. "Truth or dare, Sakura?"

"Hoe! Err…err…truth!" she shouted. A smile flickered across Chiharu's face.

"Okay, no lies. Who have you fancied in your life so far?" Sakura's eyes widened and her lips curved downwards. _Well, they know about one of them…but the other two! Hoe! What should I do!_ Sakura thought in despair, she looked at Tomoyo who just shrugged helplessly. She took a deep breath, and told them.

"Okay, when I was in nursery, I fancied this boy called Shun (A/N I just made that up, I mean, it's only realistic) then, as you know, I moved on to Yukito…and then…" she stopped.

"Go on" urged Rika, luckily Tomoyo came to Sakura's rescue, by asking.

"isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Sakura gave her a grateful look and Naoko agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose it is a bit personal" soon, they had all agreed to let Sakura off this time, even though Chiharu seemed a bit pissed of about it. _My turn again _thought Sakura. _Hmm…who should I chose? Tomoyo? No, she saved me, I owe her one. Naoko? No, she backed me up. Chiharu? NO WAY, that would just have that rebound effect. So that leaves Rika or Takashi. Well, Takashi is so weird he won't mind, I mean, he's the only boy in our class who would come to a sleepover with five other girls, so I'll chose…_

"Takashi, truth or dare" Sakura asked.

"Dare!" replied Takashi. Sakura stroked her chin.

"I dare you to…kiss Chiharu!" she exclaimed. Takashi smiled.

"Okay" he stood up, walked right over to Chiharu and kissed her on the lips. Everyone looked at him astounded, and when Takashi pulled away, Chiharu let out a scream.

"YUCK!" everybody else roared with laughter. Takashi just continued smiling, and then he opened one eye, which scanned around the room.

"Tomoyo, truth or dare?" he asked. Tomoyo looked shocked, and then said.

"Truth, please" Takashi nodded and asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, who is your crush?" Tomoyo started to blush furiously.

"Err…well…err…I mean, well, I-I have…I like Eroil!" she stuttered. Everyone looked at her with surprised expressions.

0000000000000000000000

_**Sorry, sorry, SORRY I didn't update for so long, I had another writers bug, I'll try to update faster next time, by the way, this an essential part of the story R+R plz, gotta go, by**_

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**This chappie is 1139 words long **_


	9. new arrivels

**_Must…update, by the way, last chappie was kinda rushed at the end cos I had 2 go somewhere, sorry, anywayz, I'm going to skip the rest of the sleepover and this is when they wake up in the morning…and if you're lucky, I might reveal who dies in this chappie!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but CLAMP does**_

000000000000000000000000000

_#beep beep, beep beep# _went Sakura's alarm clock.

"HOE!" shouted Sakura, jumping out of bed and landing on something lumpy.

"Ahhhh!" Tomoyo screamed. "Something's on me! It might be a space monster!" so shocked by Tomoyo's voice Sakura fell off her and landed on the floor. Slowly, she took in her surroundings, and then it finally clicked that she had invited some people round for a sleepover. Tomoyo sat up. "Oh, it's not an evil space monster, it's just Sakura" Takashi stirred in his sleep.

"Did you know…" he muttered. "That space monsters first lived five hundred years ago, and that they only eat baked beans, but in those days baked beans were a rare deliciously, and most of them died, that's why you don't see them very often, also…" it was Chiharu's turn to stir in her sleep now. "lies, all lies" she muttered dreamily. A look of surprise spread across Sakura's face.

"That was a lie?" she asked. Tomoyo giggled, her long purple hair bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're so funny" she chuckled. All Sakura could do was look at her in bewilderment._ I just don't get Tomoyo! Why is she so obsessed with me! _Sakura thought, as she looked around at her friends in there sleeping bags, but suddenly, she realised that Naoko was not there. She pointed this out to Tomoyo.

"hey, I wonder where Naoko is?" Tomoyo looked at her empty sleeping bag with concern.

"I was just thinking that exact same thing" Tomoyo remarked, her eyes narrowing with puzzlement. "Of course there is a chance that she might have got up already, and maybe she has gone down stairs" she suggested. Sakura turned to her with a look of pure horror.

"You've got to be joking! Its 7:10 am, nobody gets up that early! (A/N it was a school day)" she exclaimed. Tomoyo just smiled.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, let's go down stairs and check!" she stated. And so, taking one last glimpse at their friends who were starting to stir because of all the commotion (A/N maybe they're very heavy sleepers) and left the room. When they got down stairs, they saw Naoko on the sofa, drawing something on a piece of paper leaned against the table.

"hi, what are you drawing" asked Tomoyo.

"And how come you're up so earl…oh my goodness, what are you drawing" Sakura asked, fear rapidly building up inside her. It was an exact replica of Kero, the same long tale with a pom-pom like thing in the end, the same big yellow head, and the same teddy bear body. When Tomoyo saw it her eyes widened and she gave an anxious to Sakura. Naoko looked up.

"Oh, I'm just drawing something I saw in my dreams" she said matter-of-factly. "What, is there something wrong with it?" she asked. Sakura put on a fake smile.

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong with it, it's just I had that dream too" she lied. _Yes, a very likely dream _Sakura thought with biting sarcasm _when I next see Kero, I'm going to throttle him, honestly, why does he not just get the picture that it is not a wise idea to go around practically telling people of his existence, especially if you're a magical guardian beast no one is supposed to know about! Okay, time to wipe of all suspicion by changing the subject._ "But why are you up so early?" she asked, out of the blue. She was returned with a questioning look from Naoko.

"What do you mean? I didn't get up till 6:40am, that's over sleeping for me, usually I get up between 6 and half 6 (A/N same with me!)" Sakura just looked into nowhere as if the words "Half" and "Six" were new words to her. There were footsteps down the stairs and soon everybody was in the living room, with Touya in the middle of them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey! Kanju!" he exclaimed "who the hell are these people!"

"I am not a kanju!" shouted Sakura.

"She is not a kanju!" repeated Chiharu.

"She is not a kanju!" repeated Rika.

"She is not a kanju!" repeated Naoko.

"She is not a kanju!" repeated Takashi

"She is not a kanju!" repeated Tomoyo. Working out that he was out numbered, Touya slowly made his way back up the stairs, muttering.

"Ok, multiplying kanju, I'll go back to bed"

Naoko stood up, and stated.

"I've finished my homework, and I'm all ready, so I think I'll go to school" everybody's head turned to look at Naoko's, who just smiled.

"I like to get there early, very early" she told the others, as she walked over to the front door, picking up her backpack on her way.

"See you at school, Naoko!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Okay, bye!" she called back. Sakura waved good bye to Naoko and then started over to the kitchen, asking.

"Who wants what for breakfast?" At this Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm starving!" she stated "What I could real do with right now is a full English breakfast (A/N I don't know any big Japanese breakfast, if you do, just imagine that was what Tomoyo suggested), forgive me if I'm asking too much" Sakura smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Yum! That's just what I need right now!" she agreed. Chiharu nodded.

"I'm in favour of that!" she stated.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Rika.

Sakura looked at Takashi

"I'm happy with that" he confirmed. Sakura went over to the fridge and pulled out two packets of sausages, each with 9 in them, making a total of 18, three for everyone if they wanted it.

00000000000000000000000

Syaoran opened the door of his apartment in Japan and suddenly de jav vo hit him like a bullet, he remembered all the good and bad times he had spent here, but yet it seemed different this time, it was not a difference in the actual appearance, but one in the atmosphere, there was a dead, lonely tone to it, not like when there were people living there. He coughed as dust got in to his lungs. He turned around and beckoned Meiling in.

"You go into your old room and start unpacking" he commanded her. Meiling gave Syaoran a questioning look.

"So, when are you going to ring Kimonto and tell her you're back?" she asked. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not; she can see me at school with all the others tomorrow" Syaoran stated coldly. Suddenly Meiling's head whipped towards Syaoran, her long black hair flying across her face.

"What do you mean" She asked sternly. Syaoran wiped his eye, as if to wipe away tears.

"Meiling, you know what I mean" he grunted, trying to walk into the apartment, but Meiling stepped in front of him.

"Syaoran! What's been happening!" she screamed. Now, usually Syaoran would never surrender to anybody, but there were two people who he thought it was wise not to mess with; Meiling, and his mother.

"MEILING! She injured one of me family! Don't you think I might be a little angry with her?" he shouted back. Meiling narrowed her eyes.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"MY SISTER! Don't you remember! The doctor said there was a chance of her not ever being able to walk again!" he screeched, finding it hard to hold back the tears.

"And how is that Kimonto's fault!" she replied. Syaoran let out a deep breath.

"Don't you realise! It was Sakura that did it! She made "THE SHOT" card do it!" he explained.

"How do you know that, did she tell you herself?" growled Meiling.

"No…she said that she didn't…" he muttered, all anger temporarily replaced with a wave of thought. Meiling sighed in triumph.

"Exactly, so she didn't do it, come on, you know Sakura; she wouldn't lie about this!" she explained impatiently.

"But how else could the card have done it!" he shouted, anger coming back to him instantly. Meiling sighed.

"_#sweat drops#_ oh let's forget about it"

00000000000000000000000

Sakura put her knife and fork together on her plate.

"Okay! Is everybody finished?" she asked. Her friends nodded. "Good, I think we should be getting to school now"

"Yeah, everybody who has rollerblades or a bike can come with me and Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo announced.

"Well, I believe everybody has them, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"I know me and Takashi have come by bike" said Chiharu.

"And I'm going by rollerblades!" exclaimed Rika. Sakura smiled, stood up , walked round the table collecting up the plates, and took them to the sink, where she made a pool of hot water and put the plates in.

"It's Touya's turn to wash up after breakfast, so he can do it".

"We'll go and get ready" chorused Rika, Takashi, and Chiharu.

"Okay!" replied Sakura. As soon as the were out of earshot Sakura turned to her best friend an anxious look on her face. "I just hope they don't run into Kero"

"So do I" Tomoyo agreed, putting on her rollerblades. "are you ready up there!" she called.

"Hi! (yes!)" Rika's voice replied, as they came down the stairs.

"Good, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, opening the front door and welcoming the cool morning air that brushed against her face as she did so. She set out on her rollerblades, past all the cars and pedestrians checking behind her every now and then to make sure her friends were following. Then she got onto the path leading down to her school that was full of Sakura trees. She caught a petal in her hand and squealed.

000000000000000000000

_at school_

Sakura sat down in her desk just as the sensei came in, seeing Naoko quickly put some thing away in her desk.

"Can I have your attention please" shouted the teacher, over the racket of the classroom. Everybody was silent. "Today we have a new pupil" he announced. "Her name is Hikari, Hikari would you like to come in please"

first there was nothing, then a girl bounced into the room ecstatically.

"HI!" she shouted, the sensei covering his ears as she did so.

"So, tell us a bit about your self."

"Well, my names Hikari, I like sweets and I constantly hyper! WEE!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Err…ok, oh look there's a spare desk behind Sakura, see, she's the one with auburn hair, you can sit there" said the sensei. _Oh no! _Thought Sakura _those words always mean trouble!_

0000000000000000000000000

**_phew, that was a long chappie, ha-ha, fooled you, I wasn't going to reveal who dies in this chappie! Oh well, I think I will the chappie after next, but I'm not sure. RR plz, bye_**

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

_**This chappie is 1855 words long **_


	10. FEAR ANZU!

**_WHY R U NOT REVIEING! Ok, now Im going to be mean, this chappie is undedicated to those of you who are following this story, but are 2 darn lazy to review, there are no excuses, you don't need an account to review a story. This chappie is dedicated to those of you who had the decency 2 review, or put this story on your fav/alert list. By the way, I'm changing Hikira's name to Anzu_**

_**Disclaimer: what do you fink im gonna say? "oh, yes, I do own CCS"? Of course I don't**_

000000000000000000000

Chappie…………………………………………………………………………9

Anzu had sparkling sea blue eyes, and long black hair similar to Meiling, except her hair was let down and held by two long hair bands, spiting her hair into two strands. As she walked over to the desk behind Sakura, she gave Sakura a grin, and then, although she might have been mistaken, Sakura thought she saw her give an anxious look to Tomoyo, who smiled as a reply.

"SO!" she bellowed. "what are we doing now? English? Art? Math? Ohh I like maths, who else like maths? I DO!" the sensei was obviously annoyed now because he shouted.

"Anzu! To answer your question, yes, we are doing math first. And can you please be quiet, and take out your things ready for the day!" Anzu just sighed warily and opened her bag, revealing books and pens.

"Okay, okay, there's no need to get stropy!" she said indignantly, slamming her books down on the table and making the sensei even more angry.

"ANZU! You may be new in this school, but I think you current behaviour is banned in any school!" He raged. "see me after school and we'll have a little chat about it! But now, I want you silent, and on page nineteen in your text book!" Anzu gave him a puppy dog look, but then decided that it was not wise to continue bickering him. She reluctantly turned to page nineteen and put on some sun glasses. The sensei looked at her sceptically. "WHY DO YOU NE…" before he could finish his third lecture about how silly she was being, Anzu butted in.

"I can't read without them" she lied. The sensei just sighed.

"You need sun glasses to read? Wow, you learn something everyday" although his voice was dripping with sarcasm, Anzu grinned and told the class.

"I glad somebody understands! Hey, you lot, you should know that that behaviour is unacceptable in all schools, take out your books and turn to page nineteen!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and there class mates had all been watching the argument attentively, all they need was some popcorn and it would have been a like watching a drama movie. "totally disgraceful!" she whispered to the teacher, nodding her head and tutting as the rest of the class took out their equipment hastily to avoid the wrath of Anzu. Now livid, The sensei bellowed.

"EXCUSE ME!" he paused for breath. "IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE THIS, YOU WILL HAVE TO GO AND SEE THE HEAD HIMSELF! WHERE I'M SURE HE WILL GIVE YOU A SUITABLE PUNISHMENT!" he roared melodramatically, waving his fist angrily in the air. Anzu turned to there rest of the class.

"YES! You should totally ashamed of yourselves!" the class ducked to avoid the fire that was soon to shot out of the sensei's nose.

00000000000000000000000

_#at lunch#_

Sakura sat down with Tomoyo on the wet grass, inhaling the cool winter air as she did so. Tucking into her pack lunch, she turned to Tomoyo.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, don't you think Anzu is a bit weird?" she asked, biting an apple.

"yes, now you come to mention it, she is kind of weird" Tomoyo replied thoughtfully. "perhaps something's wrong with her, I mean, who would dare challenge Mr Game's patience? And that way she looked at me, it was scary!" she stated, picking up her pieces of chicken with her chopsticks gracefully.

"But then again, maybe she doesn't know the patience of Mr Game?" pondered Sakura, biting into her sandwich, and then spiting it out again.

"Sakura! What happened! Isn't that filling very nice!" Tomoyo cried. Shaking her head and trying to calm the concered Tomoyo, Sakura explained.

"No,no, it's lovely, it's just that, I felt something, I don't know what, but I think it was something to do with Sakura car…"

"WITH THE SAKURA WHAT!" bellowed a voice from behind the as Anzu put her hands on the two girl's shoulders.

"HOE! It's a monster!" screamed Sakura, trying to run away and not noticing that she was being videoed by Tomoyo.

"oh Sakura-chan, you're so funny! Ohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo's mad laugh was blocked out by Anzu's psychotic roar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" unfortunately, she bellowed this appalling sound in Sakura's ear.

"HOOOEEE!" she exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! Your friend is right, you are funny. Hey! You two, wanna meet outside the school gates after school? After I've had my little chat with Mr Game?" she half asked, half forced the two girls now leaning away from her.

"#_sweat drops#_ um…ur…well" they chorused, their plastic smiles on the verge of existence.

"DO YA! DO YA! DO YA!" she screamed.

"O-o-okay…" Sakura stammered, out of fright rather than anything else. Anzu beamed.

"YAY! Okay, meet you after school!"

0000000000000000000000000

#_after school#_

Sakura stood there next to her best friend; Tomoyo, hugging herself and shivering in the cold afternoon, if she squinted she could just make out the faint outline of Anzu standing in the classroom through the window caked with frost, she turned to Tomoyo.

"I-I wonder w-when she'll be o-out" she stammered, her teeth vibrating.

"oh, I think she's coming out of the class right now. Sure enough, Anzu soon came darting out of the school building, waving her arms at them excitedly.

"HI! Thanks for waiting for me!" she bellowed across the playground, where the remaining students looked at her trying to stifle a laugh. _This is so embarrassing _thought Sakura _I don't know why I accepted…oh yeah! Now I remember, she scares me to death!_

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed as Anzu flew into her. "Hey, Anzu, can you just tune down a bit?" she asked, as sticks on the white grass digged into her back. Unexpectedly, Anzu suddenly jump up from where she was lying and punched Tomoyo on the face. Sakura stood erect. "What did you do that for!" she cried, helping Tomoyo up as blood continued to fall in the now red puddle lying beside her.

"Sakura, look at her eyes!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura did as she was told.

"HOOEE!" Anzu's eyes were glowing orange, not just the pupils, but the whole eyes. Suddenly Anzu made another lunge at Sakura, missing by an inch. Tomoyo looked around desperately.

"Sakura! There's no one around, use the fly card to get away from her!" she suggested.

"Right!" replied Sakura. "Oh key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Sakura twirled her staff around like a baton and throw a card up in the air. ""FLY" grant me wings!" nothing happened.

"Oh darn! That pig took the fly card, remember!" cried Tomoyo.

"Then how about-OUCH!" Sakura cried as Anzu kicked her in the stomach. ""DASH" grant me speed!" she through the dash card up in the air and whacked it with her staff. "Tomoyo! I'll give you a piggy back and we can get away from her!" Without saying anything, Tomoyo just jumped on Sakura's back, and Sakura started running at immense speed. At first, it didn't seem much faster than usual running, but then, the wind seemed to hit Sakura's face like she was rushing through a tornado. Sakura looked behind her, Anzu could be seen in the distance running after them.

"Sakura, why is Anzu tying to beat us up all of a sudden?" Tomoyo asked through the roar of the wind.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" shout Sakura.

" I SAID, WHY IS ANZU TRYING TO BEAT US UP ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Tomoyo replied.

"I think she's being Possessed" Sakura told her as she slowed down and stopped to see where they were.

"Possessed by whom?" asked Tomoyo.

"The fight card! And we can't just keep running from it, we've got to go back and seal it, we can't run for ever!" Sakura answered.

"Then why did we run away?"

"So that I had time to do this before she beat us up." Sakura replied. " "POWER", grant me strength!" she cried, just as Anzu came into view. POW! Sakura punched Anzu and she fell to the ground.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura card!" she tapped thin air with her staff and a card appeared. It read "THE FIGHT".

000000000000000000000

**_I'm not so grumpy now cos I got another review, anywayz, I think I will reveal who dies in the next chappie, so I'm holding a competition to see who can guess who it is, answer at the end of your reviews, gotta go to school, bye!_**

_**Greenwolfzero,**_

**_This chappie is 1519 words long _**


	11. death

**_YAY! Another review! Okay, now I'm hyper, I think I'm gonna reveal who dies this chappie! HOOOEE! It's so exciting!_**

0000000000000000

Chappie……………………………………………………………………….10

"Now class, today we have a new arrival, some of you might remember him" the sensei gave a knowing look at Sakura. "From The last academic year." _Hoe! why is he looking at me like that? Who could it be? _Thought the slightly thick Sakura. The door to the classroom flung open, and in stepped Syaoran Li.

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura exclaimed jumping out of an open window beside her desk and continuing to run across the playground squealing.

"Ohohohohoho…" giggled Tomoyo, who was once again interrupted be Anzu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr Game broke his chalk and his mortarboard fell of his head (Yep, he was old fashioned).

"Oh great, that's just what I need, we're having a special whole school assembly in five minutes, there's a demented student on the loose, a new kid arrives, and now a girl is running for her life from her boyfriend, can life get any better?" just as he said that the entire class had rushed out of the door to pursuit Sakura (Lead by Anzu, of course then followed by Tomoyo waving her video camera around her head like a chainsaw) leaving a some what trampled-on Syaoran at the entrance to the class room.

Sakura hid behind the dustbins quivering and sucked her thumb, as the search for her started in the playground.

00000000000000000000000000

_he lay back on his large arm chair, gasping for breath, he quickly scribbled a love letter and ordered a shadowed figure to do something with it. Then he took his final breath, and went…_

00000000000000000000000000

after a long game of "find Sakura", the class was in assembly, and head teacher (AN: do they have it differently in Japan? I don't know) looked very grave. Sakura got ready for a whole-school-telling-off (They do that at my school) of course, it was usually something that only a few people had done, but no-one knows who it's them, so they consult the whole school. But when Sakura looked closely at the head, she saw more of a sad look than a "tut-tut naughty children" look.

"QUIET!" she bellowed. The chaos in the hall tuned down to a murmuring hum of voices, and then to silence. "Good morning, everyone." She said. "Well actually, no, it's not such a good morning" she paused. "Someone in our school community has died" a gasp rippled through hall, and a rumble of mumbles slowly rose. All around pupils were turning to their classmates, asking if they knew anything about it, Of course no one did. Anzu didn't seem to know weather to be excited, shocked, or scared. "QUIET!" the head repeated. "While this person was alive, they were hard working, had lots of friends, and were generally an excellent pupil."

Sakura worriedly looked at her friends. _Hmm, let's see, Takashi is here, Rika is here, Chiharu is here, but wait, where's Naoko? Oh-no! that description matches her! It couldn't be her, could it?_

"And now, I would like to have a minute of silence to remember the person who died" "That person is Eriol Hiiragizawa"

000000000000000000000000000

_**it's not the end of the chapter yet, I'd just like to say that if you don't mind spoilers and your are angry about who died, then read the spoilers at the end of the chapter**_

0000000000000000000000000

the was a long, echoing silence, it seemed to last forever, almost as if everyone was daring someone to speak, but no one stood up to the challenge. Eriol had been known throughout the school, the older children had been amazed at his talent, often exceeding theirs, and the younger children were often help and played with by him, so news of his death had stabbed the whole school.

0000000000000000000000000000

Break had come, but no one was particularly trilled at that moment. Sakura looked around the school grounds, some kids were half-heartedly kicking a ball around, some girls were sitting in the corner of the playing field, chatting about something or rather, some of her friends were silently crying, even Syaoran's eyes were beginning to water. Then Sakura looked up and saw a flying pig.

000000000000000000000000000

_**Sorry it's so short…um… here're the spoilers**_

_**Sorry it's just I'm listening to really depressing music**_

_**WARNING**_

_**SLIGHT SPOILERS **_

_**AND PLOT DETAILS **_

_**FOLLOW**_

_**This story is an ExT**_

_**Greenwolfzero,**_


End file.
